My Turn to Evil
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: (REQUESTED/GIFT) Amelia always knew her life was living hell, but never did she think it would get worse. Ruvik has captured her, and intends to break her; each step at a time. She has two options: die in this mad world, or survive with the devil. (Ruvik/Stockholm!OC) -No ties to Whispers in the Dark, or Gods and Monsters fanfics-


**A/N: **I deleted this, but I was ask by a few people to upload this again. So here it is. This was made for a friend of mine as a birthday gift to her, but I upload this on here due to having many people asking me for a Ruvik/OC story. The OC is Amelia from my Gods and Monsters, and Whispers in the Dark story. this is a short story, basically a what if. It's very short, so do not expect any more chapters than 4 or maybe 5. Also expect some lemons. Yes, I said it. Lemons.

You don't really need to read my Gods and Monsters or Whispers in the Dark, I will give a brief detail of her on here, and such. This story has no tie with my Gods and Monsters. It's kind of like... an A/U. Like I said a "What if" story.

Yeah this kind of has no plot. It's basically a badguy/goodgirl smut kind of thing. Hmm okay it does have a plot. Anyways enjoy._.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Evil Within or its characters. I own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>My Turn to Evil<strong>

_-Chapter 1-_

How many hours have passed in this place? Far too much, it feels like it's been a day, and yet the sky is still pitch black. Maybe it did change. Everything always changing around, never staying one place. This wasn't real. This world is starting to get to her.

Amelia Addison is her name. She's a patient at Beacon Mental Hospital. She was forced there by the court of law due to her running away and suicide attempts. It wasn't like she wanted to be that kind of person. She had a rough life. Parents that never loved you, abused verbally and physically every day. The police did nothing due some of their fellow officers buying drugs from her father. That right there made her lost all trust in the system of justice. Protectors of peace, her ass. The only person who ever gave a damn about her was her dear older brother, Isaac, but he's gone. He died a long time ago. He was her only support in living in this hell of a world. She gave up all reason to live, but could never find the strength to actually end it all, her pain and suffering. Was she weak? Or perhaps she deserved this due to losing her brother. He gave up everything for her.

She was about 10 years old when she got submitted to the hospital. It wasn't bad as her own life back with her parents. She befriended a patient among her peers, Leslie. The only friend she ever made there. She was mistreated among their peers, bullied like back when she used to go to school. It wasn't bad enough that the nurses and doctors did nothing. The daily treatment, appointments, "therapy", anything you name it, she dealt with it all. It was like her life was made to be a living hell. The world turned it's back on her.

However, life at the hospital wasn't all bad. Her friend Leslie made it at least bearable, despite him having slight bad communication with her. They always don't have enough time for each other due to their appointments and therapy. There was another person who made it worth living there.

Ruvik. She remember meeting him on the first day. He was with Dr. Jimenez. Few of the children she was with were terrified of him due to the bandages on his body. She admit anyone could find it disturbing, but she didn't. In his eyes, she could see he too was like her. The sadness, loneliness, anger, hatred, it was like staring into a mirror. He was surprised of her for taking a notice of him. It wasn't the last time she seen him, often she would try to find him the hospital, to seek his company. She wanted to know more of him. He was mysterious, but yet his eyes showed much more that made her curious about him.

Soon enough he became part of her life. He was one of her doctors, but... in secret. Dr. Jimenez told her to not tell anyone. Leslie and her were the only few children to have Ruvik. At that time it didn't made her question it. Their session went well, soon enough she was eagerly waiting to see him. She surprise him, for not being afraid of his appearance. She didn't care. It didn't bother her, but to him that meant a great deal. They were very close, often Jimenez will make remarks about their bond. For about four years at the hospital, she was quite happy with Ruvik and Leslie. However, that soon all changes once she seen Ruvik's "true" nature.

Everything she knew about him began to collapse all around. The bond they had shatter into glass. True they suffered the same circumstances, but unlike her, Ruvik truly hates the world, and sees everyone beneath him. His... experiments. Amelia fled once she found out, surprisingly she took refuge from Jimenez. Not giving Ruvik a chance to explain himself to her. Soon enough a week later, Ruvik disappeared.

It was for the best. She did miss him, but... he was a monster. Even though deep down she don't want to believe it, even now.

'_He's near. I have to keep running.'_ She thought to herself. Like her dear friend Leslie, she too survived being linked to Ruvik. They're all inside his head. After 10 years, she finally seen him. She was shock at first, but did not question how. Her first thought to get away from him. He wasn't the same person as he was long ago, but was he ever that person? Perhaps she too blind and innocent to see.

She wasn't the only one in here. Dr. Jimenez, Leslie, and three detectives. She didn't stick around the detectives. She didn't trust them, despite one named, Sebastian, who is constantly after her or Leslie. She took off, to search for her companion only to find herself lost in this limbo of hell. Now here she is running from the one person she thought was similar like her.

She had no choice. He was after her and Leslie, or so what Jimenez has said. Either way, she don't want to be near him. He was dangerous then, and now he's worse. He's more sinister, toying with their minds, slowly driving them insane. That right there is a sign that the man she once knew, was gone forever.

Amelia continue to run endlessly in the halls of the hospital, soon coming to the end. Finally is what she thought. There was a door at the end, once she open it, she soon found herself in a bedroom. Like most of the place the room appear to look decay. The wallpaper ripped, showing stained walls behind it. All in all, it look like crap. There was a king-size bed, a few drawers and wardrobe around, it reminded her of what rich people would have. Amelia turned around only to find the door she came from gone.

Her blue-grey eyes widening in shock. Her hands slam against the wall, banging on it repeatedly. She is trapped within the room. This was a all trap, and she took the bait without hesitating. Like a damn lamb in a lion's den. Barb wires shot out of the wall, wrapping all around her body instantly. Before she could process at what's happening, her body was jerk back onto the bed. Her arms pulled to the side of her while her legs were put together.

She tried to break out of this only to have the barb wires curl around her skin, piercing a few pieces through her clothes, and causing some blood to be drawn. Some places of her clothes began to tear. Amelia cried out in pain, and stop at what she doing. Her body began to shake as fear took over. She could feel him coming. This was his doing.

Suddenly Ruvik appear before, her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of him standing in front of her on the bed. Up close he was no longer wearing those bandages he once wore back then. He was wearing a robe, and pants that was slightly button. The rest of his body expose, showing off his scars. He still look the same as ever, while she did not. She matured over the last 10 years, but yet she feels like a child compare to him, and not a 24 year old. Her eyes widening at him in fear. No more running, she is finally at his mercy. The lion has finally caught the lamb.

Ruvik smirked at the sight of her lying helplessly on the bed. Her jet black, slightly wavy hair lay around her, representing a halo. Her bangs covered her left side of her, and was mostly covering her eyes as if to prevent themselves from looking at him. Ruvik was taking a great amusement out of this. He spent hours trying to capture her, running through obstacles in the way, and now he finally has her. "You're mine... to do with as I please."

In her eyes he could see fear, anger, and betrayal. What a foolish child she is. He hasn't betrayed her. He gave her everything, taught her no doctor or nurse ever could. He showed kindness, affection, offer companionship, here she is acting like a spoil child. She is not the only one who feels betrayed.

An idea struck across his mind. Perhaps there is another emotion he would like to see on her face. What would she look like if she was broken? A pure innocent face begging for mercy and death on him, or a face writhing with dark desires, corrupting her very being. He was very sure he will get what he wants.

Ruvik lean his hand out, brushing a tip of his fingers across her bare feet. The action made the girl tremble more before him. "Fear leads one to their end quicker than any other emotion." He brush his fingers on her feet all the way on her legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps. "Struggle all you want, there is no escape. This is my world after all."

Amelia finally gaining enough willpower, she frown at the scarred-man before her. "Let me go you mons-" Barbwires wrap around her mouth to silence her. She cried out against the metal as it cuts her skin deeply. Her eyes teared up as she could taste her own blood. She didn't even notice Ruvik has his hands on her chest, until she felt her clothes began to tear.

Ruvik rip from the collar of her shirt all the way down to halfway to her chest, exposing her almost bare chest if it wasn't for her dirty, white bra. Amelia whimper against the metal against her mouth as he rip more of her clothes, revealing her lower bottom in her underwear. Her body shiver from both the cold, and him. Her blue-grey eyes filled with tears, knowing full well what he plans to do to her.

The scarred man look down at his victim, staring into her eyes that was filled with fear, but most of all anger towards him. There was fire lit in there, almost resembling hope, and defiance. He wanted to laugh at how pathetic she was to have such feelings at the moment. She is still unaware of her situation. There is no hope here for her.

His eyes roaming at her body. She has matured, grew up into a fine young woman. He wonder how she will react if she still has those admiration in her eyes for him. Would she have loved him? No... It was too late for that. She would never love him, nor understand who he is. She was scared of him, thinks of him as a monster like many of the others. She was just like the rest of the world.

Amelia cried against the metal when Ruvik tore off her underwear. Her eyes filled with tears, she struggle against the bonds on her. The wires dug deeper into her skin, more, halting her every movement. There was no choice for her, but to lay there and pray it to be over quickly. Most of all, pray for someone to save her.

Ruvik watch the young girl before quivering with fear. It made him want to do so much more, but it would break her entirely. He wants to drive her mad. One step at a time.

"How long can you last before that mind of yours break?" Ruvik talk to himself, pondering at all the dark ideas coming to him. He snap his fingers, causing the wires to disappear around Amelia. The young girl instantly wrap her arms around her chest, and back away from him on the bed. Tears strolling down her doll-like face. "I offer you an option to be willingly... if so then I will not harm you. If the answer is no... you know what happens when I'm refused to get what I want."

It was not like he was complete mad for doing such a thing. He did desire her so. She was the first person in a very long time to ever make him feel alive and love, since the day his beloved sister, Laura died. Just like before, that loved was taken as Amelia fled from him after she learned the truth.

Amelia stare at him in shock. He's giving her the option to be willingly to let him touch her. Either way he will, but this option he would be... less forceful, and the pain. No, she can't do such thing. This isn't right, but... she has no choice. What option does she have. If she runs, he will catch her, and god knows what he would do to her. If she agrees, it would be less painful than what she would have to endured.

This was a mess-up situation for her. Never in her life it would lead to this. Long ago she admire him, respect him, maybe even loved him. Now she fears him, maybe even hates him for what he is. Here he is trying to violate her, break her down in the most humiliating way. Long ago, if she hadn't found out his true nature, maybe she would have wanted this.

Amelia close her eyes, and nods her head, agreeing to his request. "Is that yes?"

He's toying with her. She knows it. She allow few tears stroll down her face, accepting defeat. "... Y-Yes." She said, voice sounding as if it was about to crack.

In a instant she felt her body press down on the bed with him leaning over her with a dark expression. Her body shiver more at the possessive, dark stare he was giving her. She turned her head, closing her eyes as she felt her body start to be violated by him. His scarred hands roaming all over, feeling every inch of her skin. It felt sickening to her. She held every bit of her strength to not pull away from him, and run.

Amelia felt her head turned towards him, she still has her eyes close, but felt something warm press against her lips. She knew what it was, and tried her best to ignore that awful feeling in the pit of the stomach. The kiss didn't felt great at all. There was no love, no kindness, just pure force and demand in it. She gasp out against his lips as she felt his hand move down below to the area between her legs.

Her eyes open, up close she could see every detail of Ruvik's face. It still look the same like the time she had last seen him, except this time he had a more sinister look in him. Especially in his eyes, at the way he was staring at her. She tried to move her hand to prevent him from touching her down there, but her mind reminded her of what this man is capable of. No choice, she grip the side of his robe, and close her eyes to not look at him anymore.

_'Think of a happy place. Anywhere, but here.'_ She thought. It was futile. Every sound, and feel reminded her where she is. This is her own personal hell.

Amelia cried out as she felt something entered inside her. It was small, but the intrusion felt raw and force. Her cries gave Ruvik the opportunity to dive his tongue into her mouth, and explore all around inside. His tongue move against her own along with Ruvik's finger below inside her, they were moving slowly as if they were in sync.

Her body shudder at the foreign feeling as Ruvik enter another finger, stretching her further. She gasp out against his mouth as her body felt such a feeling. She had no experience in this type of area, nor ever been intimate with anyone in her life. Here she is, for the first time. She knows this wasn't what it was suppose to feel like. This was no love between a man and woman.

Amelia wince when Ruvik bit the bottom of her lip, causing small blood to be drawn. He sucked on it, lapping up the blood. The sight made her feel sick to her stomach. She turned her head to avoid another kiss, only to have him attacking her neck. Biting the skin hard enough to leave a dark color on it. It was painful, but the forced pleasure blocked it out. The two feelings mixing together, it was too much for her. She felt something building up inside, but Ruvik pulled his fingers out before she could feel more of it.

Her eyes flew open when he no longer touch her. Before she could gasp out a question, a sharp pain struck down below in her area. It cause her to cry out at the large intrusion. Ruvik push himself within her, not giving her any moment to adjust to his size. This reminded her on how inexperience she was. Nevertheless, she never expect it to hurt more than she thought it could.

"Look at me."

Amelia continue to cry, eyes close as tears stroll down her face like a waterfall. It made him more annoyed at her respond. He spoke again, this time louder and more deep.

"**Look at me**."

Amelia open her eyes to see Ruvik between her legs. His hands press down on each side of her shoulders. His chest almost close to hers, while the bottom half of him sunk in between her. His cold white orbs staring down at her with a lustful look. She felt him pulled out of her, causing her cried out, but she bit her lip from the sound to escape out of her.

He pushed back in harshly. He repeated the process over and over, her body move up then down in sync with his movements. She didn't dare look away from him, afraid he would hurt her by doing so. It wasn't painful as much during the beginning, but the pain is still there. It felt raw, there was no pleasure in this.

Ruvik continue to speed up his pace as he watch the girl below tremble and struggle to contain herself from crying out. His movements were ruthless, no gentleness in there. Years of hatred, and anger build up inside him, he was releasing it all in this moment. It felt unbelievable good to be inside her. Never in his life has he felt such thing. How long has it been to feel such a wonderful feeling?

Amelia no longer could hold back, she cried out as his thrusts were move faster and stronger than before. She whimper in pain as she lay beneath being abused by him. Ruvik leaned down and slammed his lips on her mouth. Ferociously kissing her and biting her lip like a mad dog in heat. She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin to the point where blood was drawn. She tried to think of a place anywhere, but here. However, Ruvik's thrusts and groans, the pain kept her here in this harsh reality.

Ruvik moved deeper, harder into the young girl, to feel every pleasure within her. It was like a drug to him, that he is happily to take any time. It made him feel alive. The anger, hatred, everything that made him was gone, and all he could feel is this pleasure. Soon it was all over. Ruvik came within her, a deep moan drawn out of him as he claw the mattress beneath them, tearing it with his nails.

Amelia stare up at the ceiling in shock at what happened. Her body was hurt and abused, despite the disgusting warm feeling in the bottom area she is feeling. Tears stroll down on her face. Is this what her life has lead her up to? To be violated and become a toy to a mad man?

Ruvik's face lean towards her ear, his warm breath hitting the side of it. "This is just the mere beginning."

Amelia cried slowly, as the small light in the lamp in the room begin to dim down, just like the hope inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I feel like I'm betraying Sebastian u_u My friend is lucky I love her xD For the people who read Gods and Monsters, as you can see Amelia has acted way different towards Ruvik. Well that is because she hadn't found out on what he was going to do to her. Also he has no goal to do anything to her, besides tormenting the hell out of her. Like I said what if!

Originally this was suppose to have a dark!Force Lemons, but I dim it down. I decided to just have Ruvik slowly torture her, I don't want him to break her so quickly that would be boring to him xD. Anyways, until then~


End file.
